Chiaotzu
|-|Dragon Ball= |-|Dragon Ball Z= Summary Chiaotzu (餃子, Chaozu) is a white-skinned, red-cheeked little human who appears in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, also making short cameos in Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. He is the constant companion to Tien Shinhan, his best friend, and along with Tien, was one of Master Shen's students. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 7-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Chiaotzu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 42 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Acrobatics, Martial Arts Master, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing, Afterimage Creation, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Weaker than Tien at the time, put up a good fight against Krillin) | At least City level (Superior to Master Roshi and briefly fought with Cyborg Tao Pai Pai before being defeated) | Planet level (Should be no weaker than Yajirobe. Superior to Pre-Training Goku and Piccolo) | Planet level (Should be stronger than before) Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | Relativistic (Faster than Pre-Training Goku and Piccolo) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least City Class |''' Planet Class''' | Planet Class Durability: At least City Block level | At least City level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A Former student of the Master Shen, and is a master of various martial arts techniques and skills. Has years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most part. However, he appears to perform very poorly on an academic scale, as he is unable to solve simple math equations. Weaknesses: He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and does not know math. Notable Attacks / Techniques *'Dodon Ray:' A powerful energy beam fired from the index finger originating from The Crane School. Chiaotzu first used this technique in his quarter-finals match against Krillin. *'Telekinesis:' Chiaotzu can use his psychic energy to manipulate objects in his vicinity. With this, he can induce paralysis and stop projectiles. *'Farewell, Mr. Tien:' A self-destruct technique powered by his psychic energy. It was used against Nappa, with little success. Key: 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Android Saga Gallery Chiaotzu dies|Chiaotzu died, in subbed. Super Chiaotzu.png|Chiaotzu in Dragon Ball Super. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Shueisha